


Sweet Creature, Guilty pleasure // Larry

by lwtangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtangel/pseuds/lwtangel
Summary: Hello! I think we all saw Harrys performance at The Garage and noticed his boner and I made a One Shot out of it! Hope you enjoy it! (Larry smut though)





	Sweet Creature, Guilty pleasure // Larry

Lights flashing, fans screaming.  
I love performing. I love it incredibly much and being on stage and seeing all these beautiful happy faces of the amazing fans gives me a literal rush. And tonight was very special for me because I was also looking into some familiar happy faces, as my lovely family joined the audience for my first ever solo concert!  
Which I would really appreciate if – yeah if not all of them were currently staring at me after having grown a boner.  
While performing "Sweet Creature" I had a flashback to the night I wrote the song.

I remember the soft Jamaican summer breeze and the smell of lime and coconut gazing through the vivid street full of dancing and sweaty people. I remember colourful braids of girls in short dresses and flickering weak lights of small drink stands selling punch.  
I was walking up the street heading to my house up a small hill knowing I've been away for way too long. Got in and went upstairs and opened up the door to my bedroom, took my shoes off and lied down and wrapped my arms around the small boy snuggled up in a thin blanket. "Finally" the little ball of blanket murmured and I smiled. " 'm sorry love, know I'm late but now I'm here".  
I also remember how he started kissing me but would not put the blanket down and I would not quit calling him sweet. I told him he was sweet when he pinched my nipple and I called him sweet when he sucked my balls and I moaned he was sweet when I was three fingers deep in his ass.

It was hot and short (& sweet of course) and powerful and I was really exhausted when we finished and he had fallen asleep next to me, yet I couldn't sleep. I stared at him and hummed a melody I had been thinking about since that morning and that I could not get out of my head. I grabbed a paper and pencil from my nightstand and wrote everything I always have to think about, when I look at him,down.

"Sweet creature,  
wherever I go,  
you bring me home"

 

-

 

And now I am standing here thinking about that night in front of hundreds of people looking at my bulged pants. "Can you continue cheering while I have a wee?" I fake laugh into my mic, turning it off then and rushing to the toilet already typing his number on the way.  
"Hey Haz? What's up? Thought you're on stag-" his familiar voice echoes through my phone being interrupted by me:  
"Make me cum" I growl, pulling my pants down a bit stroking my cock.  
"Uhh what? What's happening? Are you- are you already touching yourself you little slut?"  
I moan. This is exactly what I need right now.  
"Thought about you and I just couldn't stop it please help me I don't have much time"  
I can literally hear how he's grinning on the other end of the line and it only took him seconds to comprehend what I'm asking for and how he should do it.  
"You're such a horny bastard baby, but you know how I love that! Stroke your nipples, can you do that for me?"  
I obey him the second he finishes speaking, one hand on my dick, one stroking my nipples.  
"Yes I can, I'm doing it" I answer shakily.  
"Good boy" he replies "Keep stroking love, but now massage your balls for me and think of me. Ohh if you were here right now I would fuck you so hard, would slap your ass until you were begging for a release"  
I clearly heard that he started wanking while talking to me too. I'm so turned on by his needy voice and the constant flashbacks to our several nights in Jamaica. And simply that and the imagination of what he would do to me, makes me cum hardly against the wall. "Thank you baby thank you so much, I really gotta go back now but believe me, you will get me when I return home until I am really begging for a release" I whisper into the phone while wiping my cum away. I hang up the phone and zip my pants up while rushing back on stage and I continue the concert, still grinning with hot red cheeks. I love performing incredibly much, but never as much, as I love Louis Tomlinson and no other action gives me a better high than everything I do with him.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S PURPOSE THAT I ONLY USED PRONOUNS UNTIL THE LAST SENTENCE CAUSE I ACTUALLY HAD THEM IN ITALICS BUT AO3 DEFORMATED IT SO YEAH SORRY


End file.
